Until I Love
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: A sad and mysterious story of Sakura. It seems evil is after Sakura. Sakura starts to remember her childhood friend but why couldn't she remember him before and why does she suddenly start remembering him? And what's up with these.....black stars? Sequel
1. Black Star, Old Memories

_**Until I Love**_

Created by: Yukimi Takiro

* * *

**Prologue: Black Star, Old Memories**

It was nearly dark when 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto arrived at home. She opened the door to her house. As usual her father was on a business trip and Touya Kinomoto was in College. Sakura was home alone although her father protested many times. Sakura got the door open, closed it and locked it tight. Her father told her to do that everyday he was gone only because he cared about her. As she was taking off her shoes the phone rang.

_"I wonder who it is?" she thought. _She slipped into her slippers and picked up the receiver. 

_"Hello this is the Kinomoto Residence. Sakura Kinomoto specking."_

_ "Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the cards........your time is up."_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "Just a thing in the past."_

After that the phone was dropped and Sakura turned around instantly only to be shot with a dark arrow. Her screams echoed through out the house and she collapsed onto the ground.

Kero stopped his video games and stared at the door. 

"SAKURA!" he shouted. He transformed and flew quickly towards Sakura. When he arrived he got in between a cloaked person and Sakura. "Who are you?!"

"Only just....a memory," he hissed. He laughed evilly and vanished in an instant. Kerberous turned around to face Sakura. The arrow seemed to have disappeared and no blood was seen. Kerberous widened his eyes as a small jewel flouted above Sakura's body.

"Is....this what he wanted? But......what is it?" he said to himself. The jewel then transformed into a bright light and vanished inside Sakura. But, why wasn't she waking up? "SAKURA!"

"Kero! Dad! Onii-chan! Anyone!" shouted out Sakura. She stopped shouting once she found herself in Penguin park. Sakura heard crying, she followed the sound into the forest behind the park only to find a little girl. "Is......that me?"

"What's wrong?" The little girl stopped crying and stared up at the 10 year old boy. He had dark purple eyes, brown hair and a deep voice.

"I....I'm lost," she cried. He held out a hand and she stared at it. 

"I'll get you out and home. Come on," he said. 

"My daddy told me not to go with strangers.......or talk to strangers," she said as she sniffed lightly. He smiled.

"Then we'll be friends. What's your name little girl?" he asked.

"Sakura.....Sakura Kinomoto," she replied smiling with tears still in her eyes.

"Sakura. I love that name, just like my favorite flower at spring," he said smiling. "My name is Aki Shiro. I just like being called Aki." 

"Doesn't Aki mean autumn?" she asked. Aki smiled and nodded. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand with her tiny hand. She had to only be three years old.

As Sakura watched she started to remember things she had never known before. But, those happy memories were corrupted as she remembered something else. It was raining that day.......a dark day when Aki suddenly vanished out of sight. Little Sakura cried in the rain. Touya suddenly came by and covered her with his umbrella. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. "Why are you out here in the rain for?" 

Little Sakura just cried on Touya's shoulder.

"I remember now......he vanished and I was very sad. I must have kept those memories deep inside my heart," whispered Sakura. 

Sakura opened her eyes.

"So your finally awake," came a deep voice. Sakura sat up instantly. 

"Aki! I missed you so much. Where did you go? You vanished without a word," cried Sakura. 

"Sakura......look at your right hand," he said. Sakura didn't know why he said to do it but she looked and what she saw was a outlined star on her hand in black.

"What....what is this?" asked Sakura.

"It's the mark of the dark star. I'm sorry. I have one too and once the whole star is all black then that person is turned into a dark star. It's almost impossible to remove because......it feeds on emotional energy that of fear and anger," he explained as he showed her a black star on his right palm.

"You have one. So that day you vanished.....what you said," whispered Sakura.

_ "Aki-kun!" shouted out little Sakura. She ran up to Aki and hugged him in the rain._

_ "Why are you out so late?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him with her large emerald green eyes._

_ "I wanted to see you Aki-kun. You weren't at home today," she said. Aki looked down at Sakura with sadness._

_ "Only pain and suffering may come in the far future little Sakura. The agony of reality is cold and dark. All people have their own fantasy world, only can ones self brake away from that fantasy will their eyes truly see what this world is truly like," he said as he gazed up at the rainy sky. In his eyes was years of suffering, pain, regret and loneliness. _

_ "Aki..........ah!" Aki clutched his chest in agony and fell to his knees. "What's wrong?" _

_ "It's....time for.....me...to....leave this...place," he gasped in short breathes. Sakura cried._

_ " Aki-kun!" she screamed. Aki kissed Sakura's forehead and slowly started to fade in and out._

_ "I never regretted it, the day we became friends. I wish you happiness in the days to come, for the future of this world you must also let go," he said with his last breath. Afterwards he vanished and Sakura cried in the rain. She stared up at the sky, rain drops falling upon her face and washing away her tears._

_ "Why'd you have to go?" she asked._

Sakura hated that memory. It had to come out now. Over maybe 11 years and now. 

"How did you get that mark?" she asked. 

" Before I met you Sakura. A man covered by a thick black cloak pierced my heart with an arrow. Dark arrows," he replied. He pulled from out of his jacket a small pitch black arrow that grew to a normal sized arrow. " These arrows can only work by piercing the heart of a person but, that person must have experienced much pain and sorrow. Once all the star is all black then your heart becomes cold like darkness." 

He crushed the arrow and stared at Sakura.

"Aki-kun. You've suffered so much. I feel your pain. Your eyes are always so distant and filled with sorrow, suffering, pain and even regret," she said. Aki kissed her forehead and looked deep into her eyes.

"For this world's future, you must leave him, you must let go."

* * *

Sakura awoke to the morning light. It shone upon the bed she laid in. Then a yellow animal with wings came up to her and smiled and so did Tomoyo.

"You okay, Sakura?" asked Kero. 

"You were out all night," said Tomoyo. Sakura sat up in bed.

"I.........was it a dream?" asked Sakura. She turned her right hand over and saw something flash. Sakura widened her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it your hand?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sakura...," said Kero.

_"They...can't see it? It wasn't a dream," Sakura thought." Aki-kun!"_

* * *

**To Be Continued..............**

* * *

_**Next time on Until I Love.......**_

_The star upon Sakura's hand isn't visible to people except Aki who from time to time comes and visits Sakura in her dream. An unexpected long ago childhood friend and love comes back. He tells Sakura that he has no feelings toward her anymore when they were children. Sakura is heartbroken and slowly the star turns blacker and no one but her can see it. What is going on? _

**_BACK_**


	2. Tears of Sorrow

_Until I Love_

By: Yukimi Takiro

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears of Sorrow**

Sakura took a last look at the glowing outline of a star on her right palm as she walked to school. Why couldn't Kero and Tomoyo see it? She could understand if Tomoyo couldn't see it but why not Kero? Why only Aki? This was so confusing. Sakura approached school.

"Good morning Sakura!" greeted Chiharu. Sakura paused.

"Good morning," she said dryly. She then slowly made her way to her desk leaving a confused Chiharu by herself. Tomoyo came up next to her.

"Is something wrong with Sakura?" asked Chiharu. Tomoyo nodded sadly.

"She hasn't been herself after that accident," explained Tomoyo.

"There was an accident!?" asked Chiharu, astonished. 

"She was found on the floor at her house, near the phone. She was in the hospital for a couple of days," explained Tomoyo again.

"So that's where she was for a couple of days," whispered Chiharu. The bell rang its usual sound and everyone got into their seats as the homeroom teacher came inside. He looked about the class, seeing if all of them were listening and then he began. 

"We have a new student who's going to join us today for this Trimester," he announced. He turned around to write the name of the transfer student on the board, everyone was buzzing with excitement over who is this new student and if he or she was cute. Their teacher called for the student to come in and everyone watched the door slide open.

"Another boy!"

"He's so cute!"

"Look at him!" This boy was very handsome. He was well-built with chestnut brown colored hair and amber colored eyes. His eyes were sharp, alert but kind and soft in a way.

"Li, Syaoran." Tomoyo leaned over toward Sakura who sat next to her.

"It's Li," she said. Sakura just lowered her gaze to her desk top. She knew. It seemed he hadn't changed all that much over the years except he looked even better. 

"Where shall I seat you, yes. Behind Miss. Kinomoto," said the teacher. Sakura turned her eyes toward the empty desk behind her and she sighed. Syaoran walked down the rows of desk and passed Sakura to sit in his desk. How was Sakura supposed to act around him? He was acting so cold.

_HOE! Thought Sakura._

"I'm late, I shouldn't have made Tomoyo wait," murmured Sakura. She turned the corner and stopped dead. Syaoran and Tomoyo talked together under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura didn't know what to do. She hasn't met Syaoran for years, what would she say, what would he say? This all became a bit overwhelming. Sakura turned back around the corner and leaned against the wall. She sighed and decided to go.

She made her way towards Tomoyo and Syaoran and stopped in front of them.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo. Syaoran said nothing. Sakura smiled.

"It has been a while, how are you?" asked Sakura. Syaoran stood, took his uniform jacket and during that time careful never to show his amber eyes to Sakura; he replied.

"Fine." And he passed by Sakura without another word. Sakura turned around and was about to speck but she didn't. She barely saw his back before he vanished around the corner.

"Umm, Sakura," started Tomoyo. Sakura didn't listen.

_Why? Syaoran, what's happened to you? Is it me? Thought Sakura._

For a whole week it seemed like Syaoran was avoiding her. She would always see him talking with everyone else and always around Tomoyo. Sakura felt like she had done something wrong. What happened? She even tried specking with him but he always seemed to avoid specking to her.

Sakura ran down a dark path towards Syaoran, holding her hand out towards his small form. He didn't show his eyes as he stood before her, getting smaller and smaller. He turned around.

"Wait! Syaoran!" screamed Sakura. He vanished and she fell down upon soft grass. 

"Sakura." She sat up and stared up at Aki with melancholy emerald green eyes. He held a hand out and Sakura blinked. "You're suffering within. The pain eats away at your heart. I once felt that way. Don't let it, your feelings will only deepen the pain."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. 

"It's your decision. To take my hand or to live with it," he replied.

"I........I don't know." Aki's eyes became serous. 

_"For this world's future, you must leave him, you must let go."_

"I.....must let go?"

"Miss. Kinomoto!"

Sakura awoke in last period. Her teacher and classmates all stared at her. She realized what she had done and apologized. 

"Try to get to bed early tonight." The bell rang. "Class dismissed!"

From the corner of Syaoran's eye he watched as Sakura packed her things and left the classroom.

Sakura Kinomoto walked through Penguin park. She was only half way through the park when a voice called out to her. She stopped and turned around. Syaoran walked up to her, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"What is it?" she asked kindly. He covered his eyes from her to shield his emotions.

"Kinomoto......." That was a bad sign. He was using her last name now, somehow she felt something was about to happen. " I am not that little boy you used to know. I want you to know that I have no feelings whatsoever for you."

"What?" The wind blew his bangs out of his face and she could see how serous he was. She held her hands up to her heart and it hurt. It pained her to feel this. It felt like knives have stabbed her in the heart and shattered it to pieces. "What are you talking about, Syaoran?"

"It's Li, Kinomoto. We aren't those same little kids anymore," he replied. Feelings......gone? Sakura covered her eyes to hide the tears that were forming at the brim of her eyes and she tried specking in a normal voice. With a smile she talked.

"I understand. I do." Sakura showed her eyes and smiled. She held back the tears and continued to smile. " You're right. We are _not_ those little kids anymore."

He uncovered a book and handed it over. Sakura took it, still a smile on her face.

"You left it in class." That was it. He walked away and as soon she could not see his back she let herself fall to the ground crying. It began to rain but even then she let herself cry.

"Sakura." Sakura stared up at Aki. He was like a ghost as he stood before her. "Your star."

Sakura held up her right hand with the star on it and she could see the half way black star. She shuck her head and cried some more. 

"No matter how much I try.....my heart hurts," she cried. With his left hand he placed it upon her head. She stared up in confusion. As he held out his right she felt her hand move toward his.

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you Sakura, you should know that." As Sakura grabbed his hand there was a flash of light and it was gone. Aki held her hand as she fell unconscious. 

_"For this world's future, you must leave him, you must let go_

_or you too shall suffer the pain of the Black Star."_

* * *

_Within the darkness a man and Aki spoke. Before them floated a small crystal ball showing Sakura as she went around the house._

_ "Are you sure it's alright to do that?" the man asked. Aki cast his eyes down, away from the crystal ball._

_ "It would hurt her and her star would only become darker," replied Aki._

_ "Wouldn't the boy notice?"_

_ "I wouldn't worry. She's better off this way. The boy would only hurt her more. It was her choice after all." The man only laughed and placed a hand upon Aki's shoulder._

_ "You love her don't you? That's why you agreed," he laughed. Aki broke away from the man's grasp and crossed his arms. The man became serious. "I knew you loved her. She is a beautiful cherry blossom, that she is. That day you found her, her tears pain you so, does it not Aki?"_

_ Aki gazed back over his shoulder sideways._

_ "Believe whatever you like," said Aki. And he silently turned his head straight ahead, walked away and vanished. The man smiled._

_ "You know she'll never be able to love you back. Her heart already belongs to another. That boy." The man gazed at the crystal ball which changed onto HIM. "You really love her, don't you Aki?"_

"I'm leaving now!" called out Sakura. She locked the door and started walking down the steps to the gate. Kero looks at her from within her room. 

"What's going on?" he whispered. 

Tomoyo's servant opened the door and Sakura walked inside. Tomoyo and Syaoran gasped a little. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo's servant closed the door. 

"Sakura.........," started Tomoyo. 

"I thought we could go to the mall but it seems Li is here too. Would you like to come?" asked Sakura. 

"I........I don't think so," said Syaoran. He stood up and excused himself. 

"Li.........." Once out of ear shot Sakura spoke again. " Did I do something?" 

"Sakura, about yesterday evening...........Li was talking to me about it. Are you okay with this?" asked Tomoyo. 

"About what?" asked Sakura. 

"Sakura, what do you mean 'about what' you know, how Syaoran has no feelings for you," said Tomoyo. 

"No feelings? But we're just friends........aren't we?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and stared at her. 

"Sakura.............is something wrong?" 

"No, why do you ask?" asked Sakura. 

"You're acting weird," said Tomoyo. 

"Why would you say that?" 

"Did something THAT bad happen between you two?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. 

_"For this world's future, you must forget him, you must let go."_

_"Aki-kun, what do you mean? Who should I forget? Who should I let go?"_

* * *

To Be Continued........

* * *

_ Next time on Until I Love........._

_ What do Aki's words mean? Syaoran starts to become suspicious of Sakura's attitude and so does Tomoyo. Everyone around her notices a change in Sakura as she goes through a series of changes. She sees what people cannot. When she meets the ghost within the building of her school and is trapped within the building only her guardian's can help her. Syaoran comes to the rescue as well............_

_**BACK**_


	3. Satoshi's Ghost

_Until I Love_

By: Yukimi Takiro

* * *

**Chapter 2: Satoshi's Ghost**

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Tomoyo," she said. Tomoyo ran up to her.

"Your acting weird. What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo. 

"Nothing," she replied. Sakura turned back around and walked into the building with a puzzled Tomoyo right behind her. 

"Good Morning!" greeted Sakura. Everyone who knew her greeted her back and she took her seat at her desk in homeroom. Tomoyo sat down, confused. 

During class, Sakura gazed out at the backyard of the school. She could hear nothing but the soft rustle of the leaves and her world around her froze. She gazed at her favorite cherry blossom tree which was withered with age but continued to grow. A young man with pitch black hair walked up to the cherry blossom tree and touched the bark. He wore an old style uniform. Sakura watched this mysterious young man; He gazed up at her with wide transparent hazel colored eyes and Sakura stared back with her wide emerald green colored eyes. 

The mysterious young man vanished and Sakura just stared at the same spot.

In over a week, Sakura had seen this wondering young man with the transparent hazel gold colored eyes around her where ever she went. It freaked her out more than anything to see a ghost around. 

It was already a bit after school as Sakura walked the empty hallway of the school. She heard voices and then just as Sakura was passing by a slightly open classroom door with the lights on inside, someone slid open that door and bumped into her.

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran. 

"It's alright," replied Sakura. Syaoran looked down at her, realizing that it was Sakura, he turned around and quickly walked down the hall. "Wait! Li!"

Sakura started at a jog but was immediately stopped by someone from behind. Sakura turned and widened her eyes. The same young man with the sorrow-filled hazel gold colored eyes had a good grip on Sakura's wrist.

"But...how can you touch me when you're a ghost? I don't understand..." whispered Sakura. " Who are you?"

"Why is it that you look exactly like her?" he whispered. " The girl who was taken by my best friend years ago."

"Please let me go!" shouted Sakura, struggling against his grip. His eyes narrowed.

" I won't let you go and I'll keep you here with me to suffer the pain I felt! You left me years ago!" exclaimed the man. He threw Sakura aside. The inside of the school was covered with fog and darkness; Sakura slowly stood up but the man grabbed her by the wrist again. 

"I never did anything to you!" exclaimed Sakura. He forced her to hit the glass windows; The windows broke and Sakura dangled from the edge on the third floor.

" I've been trapped here, waiting for you and only you," he said. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes as he slowly released her wrist. Sakura screamed as she fell towards the ground; Just as Sakura was about to hit the ground someone saved her and they vanished. The man turned and walked down the hall.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura opened her eyes and two dark violet colored eyes stared back. 

"Aki..." 

"Your wrist is a bit red and you have some bruises on you but your fine," he said. 

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The young man you met is Satoshi. He is like a ghost but he is a shadow," he explained.

"Why is he after me?" asked Sakura.

"Because you resemble his love. His love, Lin, left him for his best friend because she sensed Satoshi was evil. Satoshi is evil of heart and mind. To get his revenge, Satoshi left a shadow of himself here to wait for Lin and kill her. Unfortunately, this dated back to maybe 44 years ago at least and Lin was killed in an accident," explained Aki.

"How do you know so much?" asked Sakura as she leaned against the wall of a classroom.

"Because... Satoshi is...my master, the one who gave me and many other people the curse of the Black Star," replied Aki. Sakura gasped.

Kerberos, Yue and Syaoran landed inside the school gates and gazed up at the school building.

"I don't feel her anymore. Her aura is shielded," said Kerberos. 

"Do you feel that? It's the aura of evil emitting from inside," said Yue. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

Aki held out his hand to Sakura. 

"We have to leave here, Satoshi is coming," he said. Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her. They ran down the hallway and up the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura. 

"Everything in this building is sealed off and the only way out or in is the broken window you hit against! We're just going to the third floor," he explained. Sakura screamed and pointed on ahead of them. Aki had to stop immediately. Satoshi smiled. 

"Aki, I knew it was you who saved her, the one I sent to inflict the Black Star upon Sakura Kinomoto. Out of my way, I must kill Lin now!" Sakura looked up at Aki with slight surprise upon her face. Satoshi held his hand out and Sakura could see it clearly now. A black star upon his right palm was visible; It glowed with dark power. Suddenly, Aki was pushed back into the wall and he fell to the ground. 

"Aki!" screamed Sakura. She tried to help him but Satoshi grabbed her by her neck; She struggled. 

"So many long years I have waited and I won't let you live Lin," he hissed. Sakura dangled in his grip. Aki saw this and tried to stand, wiping the blood that trickled down his mouth. Satoshi saw him and held out his left hand. Aki collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. Sakura felt herself losing consciousness. 

"A-Aki..." Just when Sakura was about to pass out, Sakura vanished from Satoshi's grip and appeared in Yue's arms. Aki smiled and vanished in an instant as Kerberous attacked Satoshi with his fire power. Satoshi narrowed his eyes. The fire attack hit an invisible force field around Satoshi and he attacked back. The attack barely missed the two guardians. Then, Satoshi gasped when Syaoran came in and slashed at him. Satoshi covered his wound where blood began to spill. 

"You..." Before Satoshi could say anymore, Syaoran attacked. 

"Fire!" Satoshi vanished within Syaoran's fire attack. Syaoran walked away, into the dark hallway. 

* * *

"Sakura." Sakura Kinomoto walked an empty corridor toward two wooden doors at the end. She seemed to be in a trance-like state. 

"Sakura!" The voices Sakura heard were growing fainter as she grew closer to the large wooden doors at the other end. Sakura began to take up speed and she ran toward it, her long amber-brown colored hair flowing behind her. 

"I want...I want..." Sakura began to whisper this over and over and then when she finally made it to the doors, she pushed them open and walked into the bright light. "you."

"Sakura!!!" She gazed ahead, into the fog, trying to make out the figure. The figure turned around to face her, his eyes covered by the thick fog. Snow began to fall and Sakura collapsed to her knees. A single tear fell and the figure looked surprise. Sakura looked up at the figure with such sorrow within her emerald green eyes.

"I... I want... to..." The figure walked up to Sakura and held out a hand. Suddenly, Sakura's widened her eyes and she began to see a flashback where in the rain, Aki held out his hand. "I WANT TO REMEMBER!"

The seal around Sakura broke and the figure spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura. I'm sorry." He vanished and Sakura vanished as well.

"Sakura! Wake up!" shouted Kero. 

"Why do you keep on trying Kerberous?" asked Yue. 

"You should let her sleep," said Syaoran. Syaoran looked out the window of Sakura's room while sitting on her desk chair.

"There's something wrong with her!" shouted Kero. 

"It's the Black Star curse." Everyone looked to see Aki, who stood by Sakura's closet.

"Who are you?" asked Yue. 

"My name is Aki Shiro. I was the one who inflicted her with the Black Star, I was ordered and also I was under his control." Aki walked past Kero and Yue and over to Sakura. Syaoran was standing up at this time. Aki narrowed his eyes. "My spell..."

"What is the Black Star?" asked Syaoran. Kero thought for a second.

"Black Star, why is that so familiar?"

"It should be. The Black Star is a deadly curse created 44 years ago by Satoshi. People with hate, sorrow, jealousy and other negative feelings are shot with dark arrows. It only works on those sort of people. A Black Star will appear on the person's right palm. The Black Star feeds off on negative feelings and once the star is all black, the person becomes a Black Star," explained Aki. "Once you have the curse, there is no way to break it. You can't see the black outline of a star upon Sakura's palm but it's there."

"Sakura?!" gasped Kero. 

"What happened?" asked Yue calmly yet surprised.

"Her heart was filled with sorrow, deep sorrow." Syaoran didn't say anything and just held his head low. Aki grasped Sakura's hand and turned it over to look at a half black star. "No... now that she is remembering, she is reliving it in her dreams and soon, her star will turn all black!"

"What?!" gasped Kero. Aki began to glow and suddenly, Sakura began to glow as well. "What are you doing?"

"I can't erase her memories again but we can save her." Aki turned around to look at Syaoran. "Come here! You need to help her!"

"Me? What can I do?" asked Syaoran.

"Hurry!" Syaoran hesitated but he walked over to Aki. "Grab her hand, go ahead."

Aki held Sakura's hand out to Syaoran and he slowly grasped on firmly. In a flash of light, Syaoran's eyes went blank and he just stood there. Aki held onto Sakura, still glowing but he seemed to be in pain.

Syaoran opened his amber-brown colored eyes and looked around. It snowed all around him and the background was Penguin Park. 

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran. He heard crying and ran toward the sound. Sakura's small form appeared before his eyes and he ran to her aid. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with tear-filled emerald green colored eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I'd ask the same. What is going on here?"

"HURRY!" Aki's voice echoed throughout the place. Syaoran helped Sakura up but he bumped into someone. Sakura widened her eyes. Syaoran turned around and gasped. 

"It...It can't be..."

* * *

Yukimi: Ohohohohoho! Cliffhanger! 

Everyone: WHAT?!

Kero: It was getting to the good part!

Tomoyo: Poor Sakura-chan. (sigh)

Sakura: That was very mean Takiro-sama.

Syaoran: No kidding.

Yue: What happened to the summary?

Yukimi: There is no summary.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Yukimi: See you in the next chapter!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Back to Until I Love page


End file.
